The Internet has become a popular resource for seeking various types of information including news, entertainment, maps, retail product information, and academic research. However, the sheer breadth of information available on the Internet can make it challenging to find a specific resource among the estimated tens of billions of web pages in existence today. In order to find particular resources of interest, users generally submit search queries to a search engine via its user interface. There are currently several search engines continually updating their respective indexes of resources available on the Internet. A user seeking particular Internet resources may submit to a search engine a search query including search terms that are related to the Internet resources sought. The search engine analyzes the search query and responds with a listing of links to Internet resources bearing a relation to the search query. The user generally enters the search terms via a text entry form, known as a search bar, which is either displayed on the search engine's web interface or embedded in the user's web browser, and the search results are generally displayed to the user on a search engine results page (SERP).